


My Favorite Caveman

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Day 2 Prompt: Sleepy SexYes it’s “Kinktober”, but I still jammed this one full of fluff.Tumblr is @criminalmind1927❤️❤️❤️





	My Favorite Caveman

**Author's Note:**

> @outofnowhere82 is my beta and my partner in crime during this month of kinky goodness!

“Yer wrigglin, baby.” Rhett’s rough, sleepy voice broke the calm silence of the pitch black room. Rhett’s hands fumbled blindly on the bedside table, searching for his phone. He found it and checked the time: 3:55. He mumbled something unintelligible about the hour and rounded his arm across his husband’s middle to hold him closer. Link’s naked hips continued to slowly circle. 

Rhett released a sleepy giggle, “What’r doin’, babe?” Link grunted and pushed his hips back, harder this time. Rhett groaned as Link’s ass massaged his morning wood, the heavy cock rising and becoming firmer in between Link’s ass cheeks. Link continued his lethargic grunting. 

“You a caveman?” Rhett questioned. He could hear a soft groggy giggle and another playful grunt. He smiled and began to move his hips against Link’s soft, but firm ass, rubbing his eyes and complaining, “It’s so early, babe.”

“Want you.” Was Link’s drowsy reply. His voice gravelly from a half a night of deep sleep. 

“Link, we… oh fuck, that feels nice.” Link had reached down between his own legs to hold Rhett’s hardening cock against his body, massaging it against his own balls and taint.

“Goddamn your persuasive, sexy ass….” Rhett grumbled. He gave another thrust and lifted himself up and away from the hypnotic ass of his husband. He pulled Link’s shoulder down so the sleepy man could lay flat as he maneuvered himself in between his legs. Rhett enveloped the hard cock with loose lips, holding it lazily in his mouth for a few moments before closing his lips and sucking. He hummed and sighed as he worked over his husband’s erection. Rhett’s eyes glanced up when he heard a snore. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” He gave a playful tug to Link’s balls, which caused the sleepy man to inhale sharply and wake with a start. “You don’t wake me up for sex then fall asleep mid-blow job.” He went in again, laughing around his husband’s cock as he continued to gently suck and savor the pliant man below him. It was really sweet to see him so relaxed. Link carried around so much tension and anxiety in his waking hours, it was a welcome sight to see him so vulnerable. Rhett took his time to enot the act. His flat tongue tickling the underside of Link’s long cock, the overwhelming warmth of his body, his sweet, freshly showered smell….

Link was still continuing to fall in and out of sleep, every time waking up with a gasp and a moan as he realized the pleasure being given to him over and over again. Rhett pulled off and sucked on his own two fingers and brought them down to rub Link’s entrance. Link’s eyes opened and he craned his head down in confusion. Rhett pet his thigh.

“Relax, love. I got ya. Gonna be gentle.” Link’s head relaxed back onto the pillow. He circled Link with two fingers for a few moments before slowly inserting them both. Link received them with ease, his relaxed state making this part incredibly easy. “Oh yeah… so ready for me, baby. You want me? Want my cock in you?” A loud responsive grunt and humming were the only answers he received from the sleepy brunette. He pushed back onto Rhett’s thrusting fingers. 

“Can’t even wait til morning. My horny baby…” Rhett’s voice was thick with lust. He thrust his digits faster. “Need to be fucked right now, this second. That right, baby? You need to be fucked right now?” Link was whimpering and panting audibly. 

Rhett continued his filthy barrage of questions, “Want this big hard cock inside of you? Tell me. Tell me you want my cock.” Link just keened and panted louder. Rhett slowed his thrusting fingers. Link whimpered louder and his hands shot out- trying to find Rhett in the darkness to urge him to continue. 

“Tell me you want this, love,” Rhett requested.

“Want it,” Link sighed. Rhett kissed the nest of soft curls around Link’s weeping cock. 

“You want me to go hard or soft, darlin’?” 

“Soft.” 

“Perfect.” He planted a few more kisses before maneuvering himself to lay beside his husband, spooning him from behind. He held the base of his cock and tapped against Link, “Ready?” 

“Mmmhmm,” Link hummed.

Rhett pressed in and was enveloped by warm, tight heat. He thrust lazily for what seemed like hours, he himself now falling in and out of sleep as he pumped in and out of Link. But the sounds of Link’s pleading whimpers woke him, his needy husband lifting and pressing his ass into Rhett, begging for more. 

Rhett lifted himself onto his arms and hovered over Link, so he could press his length fully inside of his husband’s gorgeous ass from above. Link moaned into the pillow and lifted his ass even higher. This position allowed Link to rut against the sheets, his cock receiving some needed friction. 

“Fuck, feels so good baby. So good. I love you.” He bent down to kiss in between Link’s writhing shoulder blades. He pumped slow but gave a punctuative thrust every time, so he could fully sheath himself, but mostly because it made Link gasp every time. “Fuck… this is… I love you. Love you more than anything.” Link sobbed with the agonizing pleasure of the purposeful slowness of Rhett’s thrusts.

“Oh! Woah!” Rhett’s orgasm surprised him as he found his balls contracting and his cock twitching, and felt himself pumping Link with his warm cum. Link moaned through it and Rhett continued to pump leisurely, this orgasm long and drawn out. Soft and deep. 

He took a shuddering breath and kissed all around Link’s back before pulling his softening cock out. Link continued to lay face down, his breathing heavy. Rhett rolled him over and began to kiss down his torso to finish what he started earlier, when he found a soft cock, covered in Link’s cum. 

Rhett giggled and gave the salty mess a lick, “Guess you had fun too, baby.” Link’s eyes were still closed as he gave an affirmative grunt. “My grunting baby.” He crawled up to kiss all over Link’s face- he could feel those soft lips pulled into a smile. Rhett sighed with overwhelming happiness as he lay next to his husband. Link’s arms reached out to pull their wet bodies together. 

“Shower. Later.” Link croaked. Rhett nuzzled his long scratchy beard into the crook of Link’s neck. 

“And people think I’m the caveman.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is @outofnowhere83’s turn! Then I’m back on day 4!!


End file.
